La edad en la que uno aprende a amar
by AnotherLayton
Summary: YAOI / Kishibe x Aphrodi / Kishibe va hasta el apartamento de su entrenador para confesarle lo muy enamorado que está de él, sin embargo todo sale mal... Lo que no sabe es que todo cambiará un viernes de lluvia por la tarde.
1. La edad en la que uno aprende a amar

**Inazuma Eleven Go!**

Afuro Terumi, Kishibe Daika (/Kishibe Taiga)

Por: _AnotherLayton_

* * *

**La edad en la que uno aprende a amar.**

* * *

**-¿Te parece normal? ¡¿Te parece normal, Kishibe?**

El entrenador está furioso. Yo no puedo hacer más que llorar mientras dejo que me aprisione a su antojo contra una de las paredes de su habitación. Ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en el que me hizo recorrer todo su apartamento hasta llegar a ella. No, seguro que lo recuerdo; solo que ahora mismo tengo la mente completamente en blanco. No soy capaz de decir nada. No soy capaz de reunir la fuerza necesaria para darle una respuesta. Tan solo me limito a ver cómo mis lágrimas caen sobre la alfombra.

**-¡Kishibe! **

No respondo.

**-¡Kishibe! **

Me esfuerzo y levanto la cara. Le miro a los ojos. Ahora mismo no sabría decir si de verdad está enfadado o no, pero su tono de voz me aterra.

**-¡Te he preguntado que si te parece normal! **

Vuelvo a bajar la cabeza. Oigo cómo suspira. Sigue haciendo fuerza para que no consiga escapar.

**-¡Por favor! ¡Tengo diez años más que tú! ¡Y además de eso, por si fuese poco, soy tu entrenador! ¿Te parece normal? ¡¿Te parece normal, Kishibe? ¿Te parece normal el presentarte en mi casa sólo para decir tonterías sobre que, supuestamente, te has enamorado locamente de mí? ¡Kishibe! **

**-No son tonterías…** –consigo decir al fin, balbuceando, con voz ahogada, mientras le miro a los ojos de nuevo para demostrarle que estoy hablando en serio; mas dudo que sirva de mucho.

**-¡Claro que lo son! ¡Recapacita! ¡Los dos somos hombres! **

**-¡No le veo problema a eso!** –al final termino hablando en su mismo alto tono de voz, es una discusión en toda regla.

**-¿Y qué me dices de que tenga nada más ni nada menos que diez años más que tú, eh? **

**-¡La edad no importa! **

**-¡Claro que importa! ¿Qué pensaría la gente si nos viese, eh? ¡Dime, Kishibe! ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Qué pensaría el equipo? ¿Qué pensaría tu familia? ¿Qué pensarían todos? **

**-¡No me importa lo que piensen los demás, entrenador! ¡Yo tan solo quiero estar con usted! **

Las lágrimas vuelven con más fuerza a mis ojos, noto que por fin me suelta, noto que por fin puedo escapar. Pero no voy a huir de la situación. No todavía.

**-Kishibe…**

Veo como se queda estático ante mí, tapándose el rostro con una mano.

**-Escuche, entrenador. No… ¡No me importa lo que piensen los demás! ¡Ni que seamos hombres**! **¡Ni la diferencia de edad es un problema para mí! Y…**

**-Tan solo eres un niño, Kishibe… **

**-¡Yo le amo, entrenador! ¡Ya se lo he dicho! ¡Estoy enamorado de usted! ¡Quiero estar con usted!**

**-¿De verdad crees saber lo que es amar?** –levanta la cabeza, me mira desafiante fijamente- **¡¿De verdad crees saber lo que es amar? ¡No sabes nada! ¡Nada, Kishibe! ¡Tan solo te has obsesionado conmigo! ¡No estás enamorado de mí, ni me amas! Así que espero que esta sea la última vez que vengas a molestarme a mi apartamento con algo semejante… qué barbaridad… **

Veo cómo desaparece y me deja sólo en su habitación. No quiero volver a romper a llorar, no ahí. Tan solo quiero echar a correr. Ahora sí que quiero huir. Todo ha salido mal. Pensé que yo también era especial para él. Me hice tantas ilusiones…

Avanzo por su apartamento, le veo en la cocina, sacando algo de la nevera. Supongo que es algún refresco. Se ha alterado bastante. La puerta está ahí mismo. Poso mi mano en el pomo.

**-¿Entrenador? **

Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lagrimear y que mi voz se mantenga firme para que me escuche bien. Ni siquiera me vuelvo a mirarle. Escucho cómo él hace un ruido con la boca, indicándome que me ha escuchado y que está esperando que continúe con lo que tengo que decir.

**-¿Cuál es la edad en la que uno aprende a amar? **

No escucho respuesta.

**-¿Yo no soy especial para usted? **

Nada más cerrar la puerta, echo a correr, casi cayéndome por las escaleras, continuando por cuatro o cinco manzanas sin mirar al frente hasta llegar hasta mi casa. Busco las llaves en mis bolsillos, me tiemblan las manos. Cuando consigo llegar hasta mi habitación, me tiro sobre la cama y rompo a llorar.

Todo ha salido mal.

Es viernes por la tarde. Desde el martes, cuando ocurrió todo, no he asistido a clase. De alguna manera conseguí convencer a mi madre de que me encuentro enfermo. No he salido de la cama en estos días, salvo para ducharme y comer. No me pierdo nada fuera, tan solo llueve y llueve sin parar.

Decido levantarme. Ya me he aburrido de tanto estar en cama. Me ducho y me pongo unos pantalones cortos negros, y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Es el conjunto que suelo usar para estar en casa, en ocasiones. Mis padres están trabajando. Estoy solo. Decido bajar a la primera planta, ir a la cocina y comer algo.

Pero entonces suena el timbre.

Abro la puerta.

Es él, empapado de la cabeza a los pies.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	2. Sí eras especial, después de todo

**Capítulo 2:** Sí eras especial, después de todo.

Estoy totalmente asombrado, sorprendido. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí el entrenador? ¡No! ¡No quiero verlo! Todavía estoy muy avergonzado y dolido por lo sucedido días atrás.

Cierro la puerta de golpe, sin decir nada, sin dejarle decir nada. Suspiro. Me apoyo de espaldas contra lo que acabo de cerrar casi de manera automática y me dejo caer al suelo. Con suerte se irá. Con suerte.

**-¡Kishibe! **

Pero ni hoy parece ser tampoco mi día…

**-¡Kishibe! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! **

Ni tampoco tengo suerte.

Suspiro. ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí? Pero tal vez es mi culpa. Fui un tonto. Fui un tonto al pensar que podía llegar a haber algo entre él y yo, fui un tonto al pensar que… que él también me tenía una especie de cariño especial… Siempre ha pasado conmigo más tiempo que con el resto, nunca quise atribuirlo a que fuese porque soy el capitán pero… tal vez dejé que mi imaginación volase demasiado alto.

-**Kishibe…** -noto un golpe tras la puerta y luego escucho una especie de silbido, como si algo se hubiese deslizado sobre ella, y deduzco que el entrenador está en la misma postura que yo; de alguna manera sabe que estoy al otro lado porque sigue hablando- **me asustaste… aquel día me asustaste… **

Tragué saliva.

-**Recuerdo que lo último que me preguntaste** –ríe nervioso- **fue que si eras especial para mí… ¿Sabes, Kishibe? He sido bastante tonto. He estado teniendo miedo todo este tiempo. Miedo a lo que dijese la gente, miedo a lo que pudiesen pensar todos, miedo a los problemas que te pudiese causar, miedo a que me rechazases, miedo a que me acabases odiando. Eres lo más especial para mí ahora mismo. **

Noto que rompo a llorar, allí, sentado, escuchándole. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un cuento de hadas? ¿Es cierto todo lo que está diciendo? No… no puede ser todo tan… sencillo… ¿O tal vez sí? ¿O tal vez fui demasiado pesimista respecto a mis sueños?

Hace una pausa y cuando vuelve a hablar tiene la voz un poco afónica. Supongo que es de estar fuera, empapado, cogiendo frío. No quiero que enferme. Quiero levantarme y dejarle pasar, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impide. Tal vez sólo quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir, porque sé que no ha acabado. Al menos, si esto es de verdad un cuento de hadas, mi cuento de hadas, no quiero que haya acabado de hablar.

**-Kishibe, siento algo por ti que jamás había sentido por nadie más antes. En ocasiones deseo volver a tener catorce años, porque entonces no sería tan extraño que me hubieses enamorado… Tuve miedo, tuve miedo cuando viniste y me confesaste todo aquello. Al principio pensé que era algún tipo de broma, a veces los jugadores hacen bromas a sus entrenadores, ¿sabes? **–se ríe, tal vez recordando alguna broma que le gastaron y le gustó-** y me puso de mal humor que fuese sobre aquello. Me enfadé. Me dolió. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que estabas hablando en serio, me dolió aún más el que te hubiese hecho llorar de aquella manera, el que te hubiese herido,… Kishibe. **

Cuando ha dicho mi nombre por última vez, su voz ha cambiado notablemente. Sé que… sé que está llorando. Y esto me aterra lo suficiente como para que mi cuerpo reaccione y abra la puerta. Allí me lo encuentro, me mira sorprendido, y efectivamente, sus ojos están un poco rojos. Me duele verle así. También me dolió todo lo ocurrido, sí, pero no puedo odiarle después de saber que él también siente algo especial por mí.

**-Estoy solo en casa, pasa. **

Se levanta, y entra.

**-Voy a mojar todo, Kishibe. Estoy bastante, demasiado, empapado. **

Es entonces cuando se me pasa cierta idea por la cabeza, y no puedo evitar desviar la mirada de él. Soy un pervertido.

**-¿Sucede algo, Kishibe?** –me pregunta, amablemente- **estás sonrojado. ¿Es, tal vez, por todo lo que te dije? Dios mío, que ganas tenía de hacer esto…**

Es entonces cuando me veo obligado a volver la cara hacia él. Noto su frío y húmedo cuerpo contra mí, abrazándome. Es más alto que yo; me pongo de puntillas y paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pero me separo rápidamente. Esto está ocurriendo todo demasiado deprisa. Tal vez aún no soy capaz de asimilarlo todo. Sé que debo estar feliz, pero todavía me siento bastante confuso por dentro.

**-¿Kishibe?... **

**-Creo que… que deberías quitarte esa ropa… podrías ponerte enfermo, o algo y… **

**-Y podría inundar tu casa.**

Me sonríe mientras me mira fijamente.

**-E-eh… sí, eso…** -río nervioso- **el baño está arriba** –digo intentando aparentar molesto, apretando mis puños y bajando la cabeza; me da algo de cosa que me mire tan de cerca, después de todo lo que ha pasado- **hay toallas y albornoces limpios… puedes usar uno de mi padre, no pasa nada… yo estaré en el salón…** -lo señalo y voy caminando hacia él.

Me tiro en el sofá y tomo un cojín entre mis brazos. Aprieto mi cara contra él mientras ahogo un grito y pataleo. Estoy tan emocionado por todo. Ahora es cuando empiezo a ser consciente del giro que ha dado la situación. De qué se ocultaba de verdad tras su enfado. Rompo a llorar contra el cojín, estoy demasiado feliz. Vuelvo a patalear.

Me calmo. Supongo que el entrenador tardará un poco, así que enciendo la TV y me siento normal. Al hacerlo, noto algo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Lo saco y me encuentro con una imagen del entrenador hace diez años, del Torneo Football Frontier. Recuerdo que la saqué de una vieja revista hace unos meses, de lo que no me acordaba era dónde la había dejado. El entrenador era la belleza personificada. Me pregunto cuántos corazones rompió por aquel entonces. Leo en una esquina inferior "Afuro –Aphrodi- Terumi". Aphrodi. Si no me he informado mal, así era por cómo le conocían sus amigos y conocidos. Quizás yo también debería empezar a llamarle así… pero confieso que me da bastante vergüenza, y…

**-¿Te gusta el porno, Kishibe? **

Salto en el sofá.

No sé qué me asusta más: El que en la TV estén dando una película porno –aunque no me extraña, es tarde- y no me haya dado cuenta, la rapidez que el entrenador ha tenido para despojarse de su ropa o que esté en bóxers –sin nada más puesto- ante mí tan plácidamente.

Se sienta a mi lado mientras muero de vergüenza y me tumbo haciéndome un ovillo. Jamás le había visto con el pelo suelto, y mucho menos, desnudo. Le he mirado poco, pero me ha dado bastante tiempo a fijarme en sus definidos músculos, en sus robustas piernas sin pelo alguno, en sus rígidos brazos…

Se tumba a mi lado y me abraza por detrás. Un cosquilleo me invade nada más sentir su tacto.

**-El porno no tiene nada de malo, Kishibe. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Además, estás en una edad en la que entrenas mucho tus manos, ¿cierto?** –ríe.

Está feliz. Pero sus chistecitos no me hacen ninguna gracia, tan solo hacen que sienta más ganas de desaparecer. Noto mis mejillas ardiendo, mi cara va a explotar en cualquier momento. Lo sé.

**-Te dije que podías coger una toalla o un albornoz… **-susurro.

En un rápido movimiento, besa mi cuello, y siento cómo algo me recorre desde arriba hasta abajo. Me estiro a su lado, dándole la espalda. Su brazo aún me rodea.

**-No me apetecía** –dice al mismo tiempo que me pone mirado hacia arriba y se sienta sobre mis caderas, cogiendo mis muñecas con sus manos, dejándome a su disposición.

**-¡E-espera! ¿Qué pasaría si… si mis padres llegan justo ahora? **

**-¿No decías que no te importaba lo que pensasen tus padres? **

**-¡N-no me refería a e-esto! **

Sonríe. Se levanta y me coge en brazos como lo hace cualquier madre con su hijo pequeño. Sus manos presionan ligeramente mis nalgas. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras enrollo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Le doy instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a mi habitación.

Suspiro aliviado cuando al fin me deja sobre mi cama. Lo peor del pequeño trayecto, sin duda alguna, las escaleras. Nuestros miembros iban chocándose y rozándose cada vez más, escalón a escalón. Trago saliva. Quizás sea peor lo que venga ahora.

* * *

Dejo a Kishibe sobre su cama y cierro la puerta. Me detengo un momento. Miro mi miembro, está bastante contento tras esa subida por las escaleras. Me giro hacia quien ocupa mi corazón y todos mis pensamientos ahora mismo y le sonrío. Vacilo entre apagar la luz o no.

**-A… Apágala…** -me dice- **así no me tendré que preocupar por ocultar mi cara… **

Accedo a su petición, sonriéndole. _Kishibe, prepárate, te voy a hacer volar._

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
